A computing device may utilize an operating system (OS) having multiple modes of operation, for example, a kernel mode and a user mode. The kernel mode may directly access one or more components of the computing device, for example, a memory unit. The user mode may allow execution of one or more software applications, which may not directly access one or more components of the computing device. For example, a user mode software application may indirectly interact with a physical component of the computing device, e.g., utilizing an interface provided by the OS kernel. Unfortunately, the indirect interaction of a user mode software application may cause one or more performance drawbacks, for example, increased latency, increased consumption of processing power, increased consumption of bandwidth, reduced throughput, or the like.